Le fardeau
by Krenon
Summary: Obsédé par l'équilibre de l'univers, Thanos laisse à chacun de ses passages une mer de cadavres. Pourtant le Titan porte un lourd fardeau qu'il croit être le seul à pouvoir assumer.


Depuis des temps immémoriaux, Ajuris fût un havre de paix et de réconfort pour les plus démunis. Nulle espèce n'était rejetée pour sa différence, nulle âme n'était rejetée pour ses croyances. Situé au sein du système Auron, ce monde regorgeait de merveille scientifique sans pareille mais la véritable beauté de cette planète résidait dans la miséricorde dont faisaient preuve ses habitants. Jamais ce monde n'avait connu la guerre et le conflit. Ni la misère, ni la faim n'avaient jamais persécuté les natifs. Ni la discorde, ni la persécution n'avaient planté leurs sombres graines en ces lieux. Depuis des millénaires, les habitants de ce monde vénéraient la vie sous toutes ses formes et œuvraient à la préserver. Sur la surface de ce monde féerique poussaient une remarquable quantité de plantes aussi surprenantes qu'exotiques. Bon nombre de ces plantes à la beauté sans pareille bénéficiaient en outre de propriété curative reconnue à travers l'entièreté de la galaxie. Tel un présent accordé par un Dieu bienveillant, ces plantes furent cultivées et exploités pour préserver résidents et voyageurs d'innombrables maux infestant à la fois le corps et l'esprit. Ce lieu mirifique était un Eden, les malades provenant des quatre coins de la galaxie, accueillis tels des frères, étaient autorisés à bénéficier des innombrables remèdes issus du sol d'Ajuris.

En dépit des avancées scientifiques, aucune industrie corporatiste ne défigurait le paysage, aucune pollution n'emplissait l'air ambiant. Les habitants d'Ajuris coexistaient en symbiose avec leur environnement. De mémoire d'homme, aucun monde ne fut plus paisible que celui-ci. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le Titan pose le pied sur ce monde.

Depuis sa naissance la mort avait été son unique compagne, elle le suivait comme une ombre. La simple mention de son nom faisait frémir les plus valeureux guerriers que l'univers ait jamais connus. Le sang de milliards d'êtres souillait son âme. Nul n'aurait pu tenir le relevé exact de ses victimes sans basculer dans l'horreur et la folie. « Monstre », « Démon », « Abomination » même les termes les plus sombres semblaient dérisoires pour le définir. Il était bien au-delà de ça, le Diable fait de chair, la mort incarnée.

Du haut de son imposante stature, le colosse à la peau violette contemplait les cendres de ce qui fut naguère un monde paisible et immaculé. La poussière emplissait ses narines, les cris de ses victimes résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Partout où se portait sa vue ne résidait désormais que ruine et désolation. Il y a bien longtemps que pareil spectacle ne l'incommodait plus. Le chaos ambiant était devenu son quotidien. Protégé par une immense armure dorée, renforçant son aspect déjà titanesque, Thanos contempla sans rien ressentir la mer de cadavre qui s'était formé devant lui. Son œuvre et son fardeau. De par ses actes Ajuris n'était désormais plus un havre de paix mais un immense cimetière s'étendant à perte de vue. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut ses soldats, des êtres artificiels plus proches de la bête que de l'être pensant, scruter les innombrables cadavres à la recherche d'éventuels survivants.

À ses côtés, un être chétif et difforme pourvu de membres squelettiques se perdait dans de sombres diatribes. En dépit de son aspect frêle, il était le plus redoutable de ses serviteurs. Un fanatique aux pouvoirs obscurs servant son maitre avec une dévotion sans failles. D'aucuns le nommaient Ebony Maw. Chacun de ses mots empoisonnés était un blasphème. Octroyer la mort était à ses yeux une bénédiction, un don. En cela, il était le plus à même au sein de l'Ordre Noir à véritablement connaitre son maitre. De sa voix stridente et venimeuse il susurrait :

-« Peuple d'Ajuris, élus parmi les élus ! Le grand Titan vous offre en ce jour béni le plus précieux des dons ! Ne redoutez point la mort ! Elle est la fin logique et inévitable de toute chose ! Le point culminant de l'existence car après tout quelle valeur la vie pourrait-elle bien avoir sans sa douce et tendre opposée ? Reconnaissez-le, vous êtes éveillés depuis bien trop longtemps. Vous vivez vos vies insignifiantes comme si elles avaient un sens quelconque. Mensonges, illusions et tromperies ! Soyez en sûr, il n'existe nul grand dessein justifiant votre existence. Vous luttez, souffrez, retardez l'inévitable mais à quelle fin je vous prie ? N'est-il pas temps pour vous de refermer vos yeux fatigués et de vous reposer en paix dans douce étreinte du néant ? Votre mort ne sera pas vaine car dans votre fin vous servirez le plus grand des buts ! »

Un bruit sourd interrompit soudainement le fanatique dans ses élucubrations. À quelques pas d'eux, ce que le Titan et son serviteur avaient pris pour un cadavre brisé venait de se relever. Un homme dont le visage était marqué par l'âge et le deuil. Une indescriptible souffrance marquait ses traits. Il portait une longue tunique verte ornée de somptueux motifs argentés. Un scientifique à première vue, de ceux qui œuvraient à la préservation de la vie. Ses cheveux longs et laiteux oscillaient sous la caresse du vent. Il brandissait une arme de ses deux mains. Tout son corps tremblait, il semblait grelotter. Il était évident que la terreur lui nouait le ventre mais Thanos perçut autre chose dans son regard. Une chose susceptible de vaincre la peur, une colère inouïe et sans conteste justifiée. Thanos le contempla avec une indifférence glaçante tandis que le vieillard le tenait toujours en joue.

D'un geste brusque, Ebony Maw souleva par télékinésie d'innombrables plaques de métal, prêt à broyer d'une simple pensée, l'importun qui dans son manque de clairvoyance absolue osait menacer le Titan. Thanos leva subitement la main pour arrêter son serviteur. Le fanatique regarda son maitre, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Il échangea un regard avec le colosse puis esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire comme lisant les intentions du compagnon de la Mort. Thanos s'avança vers le vieillard, ce dernier tressaillit et recula d'un pas tout en maintenant le colosse violet en joue de son arme. Le Titan continua sans crainte et contempla le vieil homme brisé avec lassitude.

-« Qu'est-ce donc que cela vieil homme ? Une arme ? » Fit-il d'une voix métallique.

Les mains du rescapé tremblèrent, il releva le menton et accorda au génocidaire un regard empli de haine.

-« Tu as fabriqué une arme de toutes pièces ? Comme cela a dû te coûter petit homme. Pour une race telle que la vôtre qui a juré de vénérer et préserver la vie, quelle triste tâche que de construire un instrument de mort. L'antithèse même de votre raison d'être. Crois-le ou non, je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies été réduit à pareille besogne. J'ignore jusqu'à ton nom mais pourtant je puis dire que cette action t'a heurté jusqu'à l'âme ! »

L'infortuné contempla son interlocuteur avec un mélange de surprise et d'indignation. Les mots du Titan sonnaient justes et le frappèrent de plein fouet. Pourtant de quel droit osait-il compatir après ce qu'il avait commis en ce jour. Il redressa son arme et visa le visage du Titan. Ce dernier avança sans crainte jusqu'à ce que quelque centimètres seulement ne sépare son visage du canon de l'arme.

-« Tu comptes me tuer avec ? Eh bien qu'attends-tu donc petit homme ? N'ai-je pas mille fois mérité la mort ? Tire sans crainte, je ne te ferais pas obstacle. »

Le rescapé tremblait de colère, une haine indescriptible dévorait son visage mais pourtant son doigt refusait d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Le Titan hocha la tête et le dévisagea avec pitié.

-« C'est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît n'est-ce pas ? La mort est un don qui n'est pas aisé d'octroyer mais se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un ? Savoir que tout son être s'éteint, que tout ce qu'il a été, est et sera s'éteint en seul et minuscule instant quelle tragédie ne trouves-tu pas ? Ses rêves, ses aspirations, ses sentiments disparus en un seul instant. C'est un fardeau très lourd à porter. Je ne te souhaite pas de le porter vieillard mais j'imagine que je t'ai déjà tellement pris. Tes semblables ? Ta famille ? Tes enfants ? Tes amis ? Tes patients ? Tes collègues ? Ton monde même ? En vérité ma mort semble bien insignifiante en comparaison » Lâcha le Titan d'une voix ferme mais triste.

Le vieillard tomba à genoux en sanglotant, il jeta son arme au pied de son bourreau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Thanos le toisa sans bouger ni prononcer mot.

-« Je ne peux pas ! Pas même un monstre sans cœur comme toi ! Les dieux m'en soient témoins, je ne suis pas comme toi » Cria le rescapé à la face du Titan.

-« Certes non » Rétorqua calmement le colosse.

Thanos se pencha et ramassa l'arme du vieil homme. Sans prévenir il pointa l'arme sur sa propre tempe. Le miraculé le regarda incrédule. Sans la moindre hésitation, Thanos se tira dessus en pleine tête. Le tir explosa sur sa tête massive sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Le colosse était invulnérable. Ebony Maw ricana d'un rire sans joie, tandis que le vieil homme contempla avec stupéfaction Thanos. Ce dernier écarta l'arme de sa tête et la broya en refermant son poing massif. Il rouvrit la main et laissa tomber sur les sols les résidus brisés de l'arme.

-« Moi à ta place, j'aurais créé une arme capable de tuer mon ennemi. »

Le vieillard trembla puis cracha au visage du Titan. Ulcéré par ce blasphème, Ebony Maw souleva l'impudent par la pensée prêt à le démembrer sur place. Le Titan lui ordonna de reposer le malheureux au sol. Le fanatique libéra le malheureux de son emprise. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sans se relever, il invectiva le Titan.

-« Pourquoi monstre ? » Aboya-t-il. « Ce monde était un havre de paix ! Un rempart à la souffrance ! Cette planète était peuplé par des scientifiques, des êtres profondément altruistes ayant juré de protéger la vie ! Quelles raisons pouvais-tu bien avoir pour commettre pareille ignominie démon ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un monstre, un démon. Ai-je donc besoin de raison ?

-Je refuse de croire cela ! » Cracha le malheureux indigné. « Je refuse que les miens, ma famille, mon monde ait été massacré sans aucune raison ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Hurla le vieillard en sanglotant.

Thanos s'agenouilla jusqu'à pouvoir regarder son interlocuteur face à face.

-« Je n'ai rien contre ta famille, tes semblables et ton monde. Ce massacre ne m'a causé ni plaisir, ni satisfaction mais il devait être fait. C'était un mal nécessaire, aussi déplaisant soit-il.

-Quoi ?

\- Sois-en sur petit homme, s'il existait une autre solution jamais je n'aurais pris la moindre vie sur ce monde. Tout ce que j'ai accompli en ce jour ne sert qu'un seul et unique dessein, l'équilibre de l'univers.

-Tu…tu moques de moi ! Tu as assassiné mon monde et tu te moques des morts alors que leurs cendres encore chaudes reposent sur le sol ! L'équilibre de l'univers ? Quelle folie est-ce là monstre ? Ne blasphème pas les morts avec pareilles excuses ! En quoi ce massacre pourrait-il œuvrer à l'équilibre de l'univers ? Nous œuvrions au bien-être de tous ! Nous purgions l'univers de ces maux et…

-C'est bien pour cela que j'ai été contraint d'agir petit homme. Je salue vos intentions, je les respecte et les admire même mais à long terme vos actes ne feront que contribuer au grand déséquilibre. » L'interrompit Thanos.

-Je ne comprends pas ! »

Thanos se tut et inspira d'un air attristé.

-« Je puis te l'expliquer, te le montrer mais sache que tu souffriras plus encore qu'en cet instant. » Dit-il d'une voix sinistre.

-« Comment pourrais-je souffrir plus encore ? Montre-moi ! » Cracha le vieillard indigné.

Thanos se redressa, une fraction de seconde seulement, le vieil homme crut distinguer la pitié dans son regard. Le Titan ordonna à son serviteur d'activer un dispositif. Une lumière étincelante engloba le Titan et le malheureux. L'intensité de la lumière fut tellement forte qu'il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua que le paysage avait changé. Il n'était plus sur Ajuris, ils avaient été transportés sur un autre monde encore plus désolé. Le Titan l'attrapa et l'aida à se relever. Thanos contempla l'horizon mélancolique.

-« Une des vérités fondamentales de l'existence implique que vie et mort constituent les deux faces d'une même pièce. Vie et mort sont indissociables car l'une ne pourrait réellement exister sans l'autre. La beauté n'a de sens que parce que la laideur existe, il en est de même pour la vie et la mort. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les progrès médicaux et scientifiques ont drastiquement augmenté les espérances de vie sur d'innombrables mondes. Ton monde a fortement contribué à ces progrès.

-Certes mais où veux-tu en venir ? » L'interrompit le rescapé.

-« La mortalité ayant baisé, les mondes sont naturellement devenus surpeuplés. Ce monde que tu as sous les yeux a épuisé ses ressources. Afin d'alimenter continuellement une population toujours plus nombreuse consommant une quantité de ressources toujours plus importante, le peuple qui vivait ici autrefois a détruit son atmosphère, sans parler des innombrables déchets radioactifs. Bel héritage pour leurs enfants n'est-il pas ? Leurs planètes, puis leurs systèmes n'étant pas capables de subvenir à leurs besoins, la population n'a eu d'autres choix que de déclarer la guerre à d'autres mondes pour s'emparer de leurs ressources. Ceci petit homme est l'inévitable avenir d'innombrables mondes.

-Tu as tort ! Nombreux sont ceux qui se préoccupent de l'environnement et du futur ! »Protesta le vieillard.

-« Le penses-tu vraiment ou tentes tu de conjurer tes propres craintes ? Les masses ne se préoccupent pas de l'avenir, ils ne vivent que dans l'instant présent, ne se souciant de préoccupations ineptes et mondaines. Personne n'ose aborder sérieusement le problème démographique. Les populations espèrent que quelqu'un se chargera de résoudre leurs problèmes à leur place sans réaliser que leur avenir est entre leurs mains !

-Je…

-Cette évolution n'est pas unique ! »

Un nouveau jet de lumière entoura Thanos et son interlocuteur. Le vieillard découvrit un nouveau monde. Un monde radieux. Quelque chose tira sur sa tunique. En tournant la tête, il découvrit à ses pieds une petite créature velue semblable à un singe. Le vieil homme tourna la tête, la végétation autour de lui était abondante. De multiples créatures semblables à celle qui agrippait sa tunique, le contemplaient avec curiosité.

-« Bienvenu sur Oya ! Une planète somptueuse abritant des êtres primitifs mais doux. Adorables n'est-ce pas ? ».

Thanos se pencha et fit signe à une créature de se rapprocher. L'un des indigènes grimpa sur son bras et prit position sur son épaule. Le Titan lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

-« Comme tu peux le voir, ces créatures n'ont pas peur de nous. Pour cause, elles n'ont pas de prédateurs naturels. Elles se soucient seulement de se nourrir, de s'accoupler et de s'abriter des pluies. Besoins si bien satisfaits qu'ils n'ont nul besoin de recourir au conflit. Un véritable paradis en somme.

-Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

-Ils ne font que paresser et se multiplier, dans moins de 30 ans leur planète sera surpeuplée. Elle ne sera plus capable de subvenir à leurs besoins. Commenceront alors, la famine, le cannibalisme et les conflits pour les rares ressources restantes. Le paradis deviendra bien vite un enfer.

-On peut leur apprendre à…

-Ils n'en n'ont pas la volonté, personne ne l'a à part moi. Personne dans l'univers ne veut croire à un tel scénario. Aujourd'hui science et nature ont permis à des milliers d'espèces de se développer bien au-delà des capacités d'environnements de leurs mondes. Voilà ce qu'est le grand déséquilibre. Livrées à elles-mêmes, les races dilapideront leurs richesses jusqu'à périr ou se battront à mort pour les ressources extérieures. Le balancier passera d'un extrême à l'autre et le nombre de morts finira par dépasser le nombre de vivants. La surabondance fera place à la désolation.

-Je…. Et ta solution est de ?

-Euthanasier la moitié de l'univers.

-Tu…. Tu es complètement fou ! C'est inacceptable ! C'est monstrueux !

-Non ce qui est inacceptable c'est de ne rien faire. Qu'est-ce que la mort de milliards d'êtres pour la survie de dizaines de milliards ? Le vrai génocide serait de ne rien faire et de ne pas réguler l'univers. C'est une question de survie, la morale n'a pas sa place dans cette équation. Est-ce monstrueux ? Bien sûr que ça l'est. C'est impardonnable, horrible c'est pourquoi personne ne veut de ce fardeau. Je dois le porter parce que personne d'autre ne le fera. Personne n'acceptera de payer un tel prix. Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir mais parce que je suis le seul à avoir la volonté et la conviction de mener ce projet à terme. Que je sois damné à jamais mais si c'est le prix nécessaire à la survie de l'univers, alors je le paierais.

-Tu es complètement fou !

-C'est ce que mon peuple a prétendu que je lui soumis ce projet. Tu devines sans peine ce qui leur est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? Ce que j'ai prophétisé s'est réalisé. Crois-moi petit homme, je souhaiterais avoir tort mais l'alternative serait réellement pire que tout.

-C'est pour cela que tu as massacré mon monde ? » Hurla le vieil homme.

-« C'est pour ça que je massacrerais autant de monde qu'il faudra ! » Répliqua le Titan. « Sais-tu quel est le point commun entre l'arme que tu as conçue et la bague que tu portes au doigt ? Elles ne sont rien. Elles ne sont que des objets, la seule valeur réelle de ses objets est celle que nous leurs accordons. Toute valeur déterminée ne dépend que du point de vue des êtres qui composent une société. Un temple possède une valeur sacrée uniquement parce que les individus s'accordent à y voir quelque chose de sacré. L'argent n'a aucune valeur réelle, les seules valeurs qu'elle possède est celle que les gens lui prêtent. Fondamentalement rien dans cet univers n'a de valeur précise et objective, si ce n'est l'équilibre. Change une donnée essentielle, une molécule, une série de chaîne ADN, une base, une règle fondamentale de la physique et tu changes la structure même de l'univers et de tout ce qui la compose. Tout le reste n'a aucune valeur. Si tu changes la valeur d'un temple, certes cela aura un impact considérable sur la société mais la structure de l'univers, la façon dont les organismes sont conçus ne changeront pas. La société elle-même n'est qu'un mythe, elle se construit sur un ensemble de valeur et de règle illusoire qui n'existent que parce que les individus y accordent de la valeur. Objets matériels ou concept intangible, cela revient au même. Leurs valeurs n'est déterminé que par nous. Il en va de même pour la morale. Les principes, les règles, les lois, la compassion tout cela est vide de sens. Nous leur prêtons une valeur quelconque et selon la valeur accordée, nous calquons notre comportement dessus. Tu te demandes comment je peux faire couler le sang de milliards d'être sans être envahis par l'horreur ? C'est simple. Je ne vous accorde pas plus de valeur particulière qu'à celles de centaines de milliards d'être. Vos vies n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux au regard de la survie de l'univers. Seul l'équilibre importe.

-Ne fais pas comme si vos actions étaient empreintes de miséricorde ! Tu n'es qu'un boucher dément s'inventant des excuses et rien de plus !

-Pourtant tu m'aideras dans cette entreprise petit homme ! » Répliqua calmement Thanos.

-« Plutôt mourir ! » Hoqueta le vieillard.

-« Malheureusement pour toi tu m'as déjà aidé. Je t'avais dit que tu souffrirais bien plus en découvrant la vérité.

-Quoi ?

-Quand nous avons débarqué sur le monde désolé nous avons été mis en contact avec des bactéries. En temps normal elles auraient péri dans l'espace mais je nous aie transportés directement ici. Ces bactéries sont inoffensives pour toi et moi mais mortelles pour les résidents de cette planète.

Le vieillard se figea sur place, le visage peu à peu dévoré par l'horreur.

-« Les créatures nous ayant touché sont déjà contaminées, elles répandront la maladie comme une peste. Comme ces primitifs n'ont aucune connaissance scientifique ou médicale, la peste se répandra partout, en quelques années, elle décimera la moitié de la population. D'après mes estimations, certains spécimens muteront au fil des années pour développer des anticorps susceptibles de vaincre l'infection. Ces survivants repeupleront la planète et une nouvelle génération en parfait équilibre avec le monde qui les entoure verra le jour. »

Trompé, le vieil homme tomba à genoux et hurla son désespoir à la face du ciel. Thanos le contempla un long moment puis enclencha le dispositif de téléportation. Il avait une tâche à accomplir, une tâche qui lui coûterait tout ce qui lui était cher, une tâche qui ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, une tâche qui lui avait déjà coûté son âme. Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il serait éternellement seul mais nul ne l'empêcherais d'assumer jusqu'au bout sa conviction.


End file.
